Cell Block Tango
by KTdidn'tIsweartogod
Summary: Several anime girls take there vengance out on their guys. Hungary/Prussia Riza/Roy Misaki/Usui Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyo Deidara/Sasori/Other Akatsuki members.


Anime Cell Block Tango

Hungary's turn You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Prussia, Prussia liked to chew gum, no not chew. POP! So I came home one day and I'm real irritated and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy and there's Prussia laying on the couch drinking a beer and chewing … no not chewing POPING! So I said to him you pop that gum one more time and he did so I took the shot gun off the wall and fired 2 warning shots … INTO HIS HEAD! He had it coming he had it coming all along if you'd a been there if you'd a seen it I bet you, you would have done the same!

Austria's line well not over gum but I am glad to have Prussia gone

Riza Hawkeye's turn I meet Roy Mustang in Central about two years ago, and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So we started living together, he'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner and then I found out! Single he told me! SINGLE MY ASS! Not only was he married oh no, he had six wives. One of those morons you know, so that night when he came home from work I fixed him his drink as usual… you know some men just can't hold there arsenic! Hah! He had it coming. He had it coming. He took a flower in its prime and then he used it and he abused it! It was a murder but not a crime!

Lust's line I hear you girl friend!

Winry's line Amen to that!

Misaki's turn, Now I'm standing in the kitchen carving up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business. In storms my husband Usui in a jealous rage. "You been screwing the milk man?" he says he was crazy and he just kept screaming "You been screwing the milk man?" and then he ran into my knife, he ran into my knife TEN TIMES! He had it coming he had it coming he had it coming all along if you'd a been there if you'd a heard it I bet you, you would have done the same!

Tora Igarashi's line umm imma leave you alone now k bye (Runsforhislife)

Kagome's turn My soul twin and I had this double act and my boyfriend Inuyasha traveled around with us. Now for the last number in our act we did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagle, flips, flip flops one right after the other. So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cissicro the three of us boozing having a few laughs. Then we run out of ice so I go out to get some, I come back open the door and there is Kikyo and Inuyasha doing number seventeen… THE SPREAD EAGLE! Well I was in such a state of shock I completely blacked out I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood of my hands I even knew they were DEAD! They had it coming they had it coming they had it coming all along I didn't do it but if I'd done it could you really say I was wrong?

Sango's line wow Kagome just wow.

Miroku's line both of them I never knew you had it in you.

Shippo's line I'm afraid of Kagome now

Deidara's turn I loved Sasori more than I can accutaly say. He was a real artistic guy sensitive a puppeteer. But he was always trying to find himself; he'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Hidan, Konan, Pein, and Itachi. I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences he saw himself as alive and I saw him DEAD! The dirty bum, bum, bum! He had it coming he had it coming he had it coming all along if you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it I bet you, you would have done the same.

Hungary's turn Pop that gum on more time

Riza's turn Single my ass.

Misaki's turn ten times.

Kagome's turn number seventeen the Spread Eagle

Deidara's turn Artistic differences

Hungary's turn POP!

Riza's turn Six

Misaki's turn Squish

Kagome's turn Cissicro

Deidara's turn Lipschish

~Music Fades~

My turn~! Me and my sister love this song! and Chicago I was thinking about this for a while but I just couldn't come up with the idea right! But I saved two special spot for Kagome and Deidara.

Animes used

Hetalia

FullMetal Alchemist

Maid Sama

InuYasha

Naruto

I didn't know the translation for the Hungarian girls story if I did I would of used that one too but I hope you like this I don't own any thing dudes.


End file.
